


Vulnerability

by AngelsSelene



Series: Malec Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, fight and make up, vague but happy ending, vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsSelene/pseuds/AngelsSelene
Summary: Prompt:“I wasn’t born yesterday, you know.”“...You kind of were.”





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Prompt by: MiaVivisol on ao3  
> Prompt:  
> “I wasn’t born yesterday, you know.”  
> “...You kind of were.” 
> 
> Come chat @AngelsSelene on Twitter. Hope you like it~ Leave a comment :)

Magnus storms out of their shared bedroom scowling as he glared at the empty space in front of him. Taking in deep breaths, he continuously reminded himself that this was Alec’s first relationship ever. He should not get too worked up about something so minute. After all, how would Alec have known that such an action would cause an overwhelming feeling of jealousy within him. Looking down at his feet, Magnus sighed once more. His anger and jealousy left him in a rush, leaving only fear and hurt behind. He knew that he would have to explain this to Alec; open up to him and let him in. Lost in his thoughts, he did not hear Alec following him out of the room until his boyfriend of two months wrapped his arms around his waist. Alec pulled Magnus towards him, embracing him in a tight and reassuring hug.

“I wasn’t born yesterday, you know…” Alec whispered, pressing a quick kiss to the back of Magnus’s head.

“... You kind of were,” Magnus tried to tease back but failed as his tone fell flat, the hurt that he still felt leaving him tired and a little numb.

Alec rolled his eyes, turning Magnus around so that he was facing him. Gently tipping Magnus’s head up Alec stared into his gorgeous boyfriend’s beautiful yellow cat eyes.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did but I know I hurt you,” Alec spoke clearly and quietly, hoping that Magnus would listen now that they were not yelling at each other. “You need to tell me what I did. What can I do so that I don’t hurt you anymore?”

Magnus smiled at his caring, sincere boyfriend. Keeping quiet about his feelings were just going to cause them more harm than good. Maybe he could open his heart just one more time and maybe, just maybe, Alexander Lightwood will not break his heart. Gesturing for Alec to sit on the couch, Magnus paced in front of him. How was he going to just abruptly open up about centuries of pain and having his heart broken and stomped on? How was he going to tell Alec about why he felt so insecure whenever Alec comes home late, especially when he does not even know about Camille? Unable to endure how tensed his boyfriend was, Alec tugged on his arm, pulling Magnus into his lap so that he was straddling him. Smiling softly, he gazed into Magnus’s eyes trying to show him that he was sincere in his request to know and love every part of this brilliant magical man, Hiding his face in Alec’s shoulder, Magnus drew in a deep breath to steady his nerves.

“Alexander…”


End file.
